A New World A New Game
by Marree A.K.A Amara
Summary: The people of Panem didn't stand a chance. After the war, they have the opportunity to fight back. This isn't the Hunger Games anymore, this is a new kind of game... For a new kind of world. Co-Authored.
1. Meeting Cuof

Disclaimers Apply of course. I do not own Hunger Games. I do, however, own these games and all ideas in the story.

.. .. . . . . . . ….. ….. ….. … … … ….

Darkness surrounds the night all over Panem. Throughout the districts, children that once feared for their lives, now run around with freedom; no longer dreading the unnerving age of 12. The memories of the games that once ran their lives are now a distant memory, but the pain is still there. For many, its seen in their parents, grandparents, even the neighbors whom are barely old enough to even know about the games that occurred.

The fights and war ridden damage still lurks in the richest of districts and the poorest as well. It shows in the agriculture and trees. The miners have been put out of work, except for digging out their homes and what's left of their tunnels. District seven was hit hard as well, leaving acres and acres of trees broken down and leaving them to forge and rebuild slowly. The career districts have taken advantage of their misfortune. Their machinery has long since been broken, but the capitol has a certain fancy for broken items now. Such items, like gems, citizens and anything found that can be made into something new or dangerous, are in high demand.

Each district survived the rebellion, except for thirteen, which was destroyed for good. A fourteenth district was later founded and deemed to be uninhabitable due to extreme cold, located north of Panem. Unbeknown to the citizens of Panem, a 15th district has been discovered off the coast of the capitol. Its small city holds the most dangerous of people, including one man that stands at the end of a hallway of a polished and waxed floor atop a sixteenth story building.

Minutes away and unable to see the powerful man in Panem standing at the end of the hallway, Iris Orm walked through the empty stone hallway. The click of his shoes against the marble tiles was the only noise to comfort his worried soul. He never liked making this trip. He didn't like walking down this treacherous path with the former president, and he especially hated it now. As he walked through the hallway, he noticed, lined on each side of the wall, was a picture of all the former presidents.

As his journey through the hallway continued, the pictures grew more and more similar. All the pictures had something in common; white hair, a long nose, piercing green eyes and a look that would haunt any child. But the person that Iris was waiting for at the end of the hallway fit none of those characteristics.

Not for President Cuof.

Iris was now the head Game Maker. He had known that his responsibilities included regular meetings with the current President. Iris had only been the Head Game Maker for a month and seeing as how the previous head Game Maker accidentally fell and landed on a bullet, burying it into the back of his head, the job fell to him. Iris almost chuckled on the ridiculousness of the story that flooded every news story in the capitol, but people in capitol believed everything that was told to them. But Iris had been in the system. He knew how things worked. He had seen it all first hand, and he knew that if something went wrong and it defied or made the Capitol out to be the "enemy" than the blood was on the head of the Game Makers hands, and soon after it would be all over their kitchen floor as well. Iris wasn't bothered by the system, in fact, he couldn't think of anything better. It seems that anyone would be nervous talking to President Cuof for the first time, even Iris.

As he neared the door, a sudden chill went up his spine. He stood hesitant staring at the woods varnished finish and took a breath before raising his hand to the door and he knocked.

"Mr. President?" Asked Iris.

"Come in, Iris. We have much to talk about." A deep yet unwavering voice appeared on the other side of the door.

As Iris pushed open the door, he didn't find the usual office that a president held. Instead, he found the mounted heads of a hundred or more animals all through out the office. Some of the animals Iris couldn't even recognize, but they looked fierce. Each had a look in their eyes. As Iris stared into a few of the beheaded animals, it was as though he was seeing what they saw before the lights left their eyes.

"Iris? Don't stand there all day. Get in here." Iris quickly adverted his eyes to what he saw in each of the animals eyes. Cuof.

Cuof was sitting on an old wooden chair and was cleaning an antique looking gun. Iris noticed he had the barrel of the gun pulled back, and was cleaning it out with a long willowy brush. Cuof never looked up to meet his gaze as he slowly took his time to finish what he had started. The room was quiet for several minutes. The sudden voice of the man in front of him almost shook the man waiting.

"I've read you're file Iris." Said Cuof, glancing away from his gun at last. Iris gulped. He wasn't sure why that was so foreboding. Aside from a few small things, Iris's record was squeaky clean. The reason it was so terrifying was the way Cuof had presented it. Cuof didn't match his room at all. He was a man in his thirties, but looked much younger. He had jet black hair that was neatly combed back, and he wore a suit that Iris could not detect what designer had made it. It was probably old, because Cuof liked anything that was older. He liked old suits, he liked old music, and he especially liked old guns. Although he appeared young, everyone could tell that he was wise beyond his years. His bright blue eyes seemed handsome at first but anyone that stared into them any longer soon feared for their life.

"Look around you, Iris." Said Cuof.

"Yes sir. It is an impressive collection. Did you shoot them all yourself?" Asked Iris.

"Of course. I tracked them, hunted them, fought and then killed them." Replied Cuof, "but I didn't ask you to look around just so you can kiss my ass and tell me what a good hunter I am."

Cuof snapped the barrel back on his gun and setting it down, glaring at the young Game Maker.

"So why did you ask me?" Asked Iris, getting concerned.

"When you stare at my walls, what do you see? You see the beheaded enemies of mine. You see their lifeless mug hanging on my wall as a testament to their defeat." Cuof got quiet for a moment. "We've had a lot of trouble lately. Their have been revolts, and rebellions. The Districts all lost their minds. Although we may have ended the Districts little war dance, it cost my predecessor his life." Cuof ranted.

Iris said nothing. He stood, basking in the silence in the room that suddenly gave him a chill down his back and he knew from that moment on that silence really is louder than anything in the world.

"Do you know why he died? Do you Iris? It's because he doesn't know how to kill an animal. I know how to kill an animal. Do you want to know how?" Demanded Cuof.

Iris nodded, getting very scared.

"You kill the Damn head!" Shouted Cuof pointing at the wall. Iris leapt back out in fear of the booming echo Cuof created.

"Wha- what do you mean, sir?" Iris stuttered. Cuof sighed, "When you go for the kill, you go for the head. I learned that early on. You kill the head, you kill the body. Got it?"

Iris gulped but didn't reply quick enough.

"GOT IT?" President Cuof repeated.

"I do think I see, sir. But how would you go about doing this?"Cuof sat back down in his chair. "We have the names of a majority of the people responsible for the rebellions. They don't know we do; but we do. I want you to send some Capitol United soldiers down there," President Cuof's voice suddenly got cheerful in a manner that was unusual for a man of his stature and with a haunting smile continued, "and kill them all."

Iris gulped again, the Capitol United, or CU was a group that was known for their formidable cruelty and undying love for the Capitol. He hated dealing with them, just like everyone else.

"But that's not all," Said Cuof, fixing his hair, "That's only injuring the head, that doesn't scare them enough. Those misbegotten cretins will just become martyrs to the rodents of the Districts. As my second order, I want the kids of everyone involved to be chosen for the Reaping this week."

"But sir," Stuttered Iris, "The Reaping is done at random, there is no way of knowing." Cuof stood up again and walked right to up to Iris closing the distance between the two until he was just a few inches away from Iris.

"I'm sure you can figure something out." He said, and gave a light, friendly slap to Iris's face. As Iris went to leave the office, Cuof pointed to him.

"Kill the head, kill the body. Tick Tock, Iris. We haven't got forever." Cuof snickered at himself. "Actually, we will have forever. As soon as those insolent districts learn that I am the creator or destroyer of this new world."

Iris nodded and got out of the room as quickly as he could. He stepped out, shutting the door, and he took a sigh of relief. No, he didn't like dealing with Cuof at all. Before turning around, Iris jumped suddenly when a crashing noise echoed throughout the hall startled him. A framed picture of the last president lay on the floor, broken in two pieces at the feet of a young boy. Iris stared at the boy for a few moments before the door that was just shut, came ripping open.

"What the Hell? Who…" President Cuof growled. The boy lay on the floor for only a moment before he noticed the gun in the presidents hand start to raise upward and aim to him. The boy's mouth moved as if to say something, but no sound came out at all.

Iris mouthed out the word Avox.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Iris stammered out as the boy scrambled to get up and slipped on the broken glass of the frame cutting his foot.

"Killing the head…" Cuof took one step in front of Iris before taking a shot at the boy, missing him on purpose. "It's been a long time since I've been on a hunt."

The boy, who looked almost as scrawny as he was short, took to his feet quickly as he limped on his hurt foot. President Cuof grabbed at Iris's shirt collar and looked him straight in the eyes.

"This is how you take control, my good man."

... .. . . . . . . ….. ….. ….. … … … ….

End… of…. Chapter…. 1! That didn't take so long, did it? Every story has motivation, and my motivation was for all the people in Panem that didn't have a chance. I hold out my hand to you in respect! I also, owe a ton to Mike007777 for his encouragement. Because of him, that turned us into co-writers for this story.

Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed our story so far, and you enjoy the rest of the chapters as well! -Michael (or in other words mike007777)


	2. Taking Off

*Disclaimers apply. Do I really need to put this every chapter?*

…. …. …. … …. … … …. The Avox ran as fast as he could down the corridor, fearing that every corner held a Capitol United soldier waiting for him. They were the monsters he feared, being caught by them provided much more pain than a life as an Avox. Aero had been an Avox since he was 15, over two years ago. He had been through so much and tortured physically and mentally. He had a hard time remembering why, but there was things he didn't forget. He couldn't forget.

He remembered his mothers face, her soft voice singing him to sleep. He remembered his fathers deep voice telling him that he'll be okay and not to be scared of the night. He remembered the look on their faces as they closed his bedroom door. A look that said so many things to Aero, comforting him, making him feel loved.

He also remembered kissing a beautiful girl as the rain poured around them, and holding her as the storm raged above. Her face and name were lost to him. The capitol had taken that. But there were things that the Capitol and the hounds of Capitol United could never beat out of him; But everything else was fuzzy or obscure. Most of his memories were shattered fragments of what they used to be. He could barely even remember his own name, and his memories of his family back on District 8 were just sample sized memories of a life he used to have. They were like previews of something he could never have again, and it was always just small things.

Right now, he didn't have the time or desire to try to recollect lost memories. All that was on his mind at the moment was trying to stay alive. He reached the end of the hallway, and burst into the Avox living area. All of the Avox servants stayed in one large room, with multiple beds and hammocks strewn throughout. It was way to small for the lot of them, but then again there was no way to complain, and no one brave enough to do it. As he ran in, all the heads of the Avox whipped his direction. It was frustrating not being able to talk, but after having spent years together, all of the Avox could tell something was terribly wrong with Aero. Very wrong.

One of the older gentlemen motioned for Aero to hid underneath the bed. Aero nodded and climbed underneath. As he got out of view, the other Avox servants all resumed their regular positions around the room. Aero kept quiet as he noticed the shuffle of feet burst into the room.

"Where is he?" Shouted the man Aero saw talking with Cuof. Aero couldn't see what the Avox servants were doing, but he guessed and hoped they were shrugging.

"Oh, don't give me that. I saw him running toward here! If I find that you are hiding him, it won't just be your tongues that you'll be missing. I'm informing the Capitol United soldiers to search the perimeter. I'd look myself, but," He stopped for a second, scanning the room. "I don't want to get dirty." He said, and then slammed the door and stormed off.

The older man tapped the bed for Aero to get out. As he stepped out, he noticed the countenance of the group hadn't changed. They were just threatened with their lives for a crime they had just committed. But they appeared unbothered, and seemingly over it already. The Avox go through so much, that being threatened with their lives isn't as big of a deal as it used to be. They really didn't have that much to lose, and they were constantly under that threat anyway. They were a strong people, forced together by tragedy and heartbreak. Aero had been among them for a couple of years and still hadn't learned their names.

He was kept separate, seeing as he was the President's personal Avox. He spent most of the day running errands for the President, getting him food, sending food back that didn't have enough meat on it. It was a tiresome job, and it kept him from really getting to know these people. So even though he was considered one of them, he wasn't sure why they were helping him.

The old man gestured for Aero to follow him, and they walked to the far back of the room. The old man stooped down and lifted the tile off of the floor, revealing a small storage space. Aero was shocked, he had never seen this before, it kind of bothered him they had waited this long to tell him about this hiding spot. The old man smiled, and lifted out something that was beyond precious to an Avox.

It was an old fashioned pencil and paper. The pencil was worn down, and they only had a couple of sheets of paper left. He looked over the writings and saw the dates on each page. These Avox had been writing each other secret messages and passages for over forty years. There was hundreds of pieces of paper in the hole, and suddenly Aero realized how big of a deal it was for them to use it on him.

_Why do they chase you? _Wrote the old man with elegant calligraphy.

_I heard Cuof saying he was going to massacre the districts. _Replied Aero with what looked like chicken scratch.

The old man paused for a second, shocked. The he put his pencil to the page.

_You are sure of this? _

_Yes. _

The old man rubbed his forehead and wrote on the paper again.

_You must leave immediately. I will accompany you and so will Meer. _

The old man pointed to a burly young man in the corner of the room. Aero was shocked. He had never even dreamed about escaping. He had no idea what District 15 was even like outside this building. The thought of trying to escape meant suicide. Even writing it down was deadly enough, and this old man had just risked everyone's life by writing that down.

Suddenly Aero started getting scared, and then he started getting angry. How could this old man presume he knew the way out? How could he even possibly know? So many had tried and failed. The punishment for an Avox trying to escape was beyond any pain Aero could imagine.

_You will be safe with us. _

The old man held the writing in front of Aero's face.

_How do you know? _He wrote back.

_We've done it before. _Replied the old man, smiling.

Aero sat back for a second, trying to take everything in. There was so much he didn't understand, so much had happened in the last twenty minutes. He didn't even know how to react. The old man seemed aware that Aero needed to think, but the anxious look on his face only showed worry. He got up and started packing things while Meer stood watch by the door, waiting for any sign of a CU officer. One of the female Avox pulled something from underneath her bed and ran foreword to give to Aero.

It was a small sharpened stone, about the length of the pencil but a little thicker. He could tell it wasn't going to break unless bashed against another stone. He looked at the women quizzically. She had long willowy red hair and appeared to be his age. He could tell by the bruises and marks on her face that whomever she served was abusing her. He didn't know of the extent of the abuse was physical, but from what he had heard the drunk soldiers laughing about, he doubt it wasn't the only thing. Despite all that was going on around him, he found himself drawn to this girl. Maybe it was her fierce green eyes that held a fiery passion, or her soft hands touching his.

For a moment their hands were touching, and they stared into each others eyes. He felt at this moment he would give up his life just to hear her voice. But the damned capitol had taken it away just like everything else.

Suddenly, like being ripped out of a dream, the old man grasped his shoulder and motioned for him to leave with them. Aero grabbed the paper and wrote fiercely.

_She's coming with us. _

The old man looked hesitant as he grabbed the paper.

_They will notice if too many of us go. _He wrote.

Aero underlined: _She's coming with us!_

The old man shrugged, and motioned for her to follow. She seemed surprised, as though she had never even considered this as a possibility. Her giving him the weapon had nothing to do with her at all, it wasn't manipulation or a token to join them. She had just honestly wanted to give it to him.

Why had she done that? Then again, why had he risked his own life to save her? He didn't have time to think about it, as Meer lifted yet another tile not far from the where the other one was. It was underneath one of the other beds, and he slid down into it and disappeared. Aero gasped. He had never seen anything like this before! How far did that hole go down? The old man motioned for Aero to go next, and before he had time to think about he was dragged to the bed and thrown into the hole by the surprisingly strong old man.

He fell into the darkness, sliding down a hole he could barely fit into. He seemed to fall for hours, but he knew it was less than ten seconds. He was worried that he might break his leg, but instead he found himself falling into a pool of freezing water. He plunged deep into the murky mess. The water was so dirty and the dirt on the bottom had exploded into a cloud that blinded him completely. He had no idea if he was ten feet under, or thirty. Growing up in District 8, he hadn't a clue how to swim. As he began to panic, he felt the strong arms of Meer pull him out of the water without hesitation. He was tossed to the side onto the soft dirt as Meer waited for the next person to dive.

Aero stared at the water and shook his head. Turns out, he could have walked out of the water if he wanted to, if he had only known. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but Meer barely seemed to notice as he dove into the water and grabbed the old man. Suddenly, Aero realized that Meer must have been from have been from District 4, and seeing the way he was built and his savvy water abilities, it all made sense to him now.

Lastly, the girl he had just met fell down the hole. Instead of hitting the water, she fell into Meer's arm, and ended up only getting her feet wet. It made sense that Meer could stand in the water without swimming, he was two heads taller than anyone down there. As he set the girl down, she pulled something out her pocket and handed it the old man.

Suddenly, Aero heard a loud grinding noise, and everything went completely black. One of the Avox servants must have put the tile back over the hole. They had blinded everyone down there, and Aero couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. It was the kind of dark that just had a physical toll to it. It felt almost….heavy. Like the world was trying to shut them out and never let them see light again.

The darkness didn't last as he saw the old man had pulled out a thick piece of wood and light the torch. The girl must of handed him matches. Aero looked ahead and saw a large tunnel stretching out for what seemed like forever. He assumed that the torch was already down here, and his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the old man take the torch off of the wall and point towards the tunnel. As Aero began to take a step, he fell to the ground in an instant. In all of the shuffle and running, he had forgotten about his damaged foot. He removed his shoe and stared at the cut, surveying the damage done. He had initially cut it on the glass, and all of the running had opened up the wound even more. He had to empty his shoe because the blood had filled it completely.

The old man and the girl rushed over to him to check on him. Meer ran over and poured some water over the wound. Aero winced and hit the ground beside of him, and the girl put her hand on his head. She stared at his foot, not disgusted, but worried. Because he had done so much running, the small cut had stretched and opened into a full opening at the bottom of his foot. He had rubbed it raw with the running, and hadn't much skin left at the bottom. She reached down toward her dress, and tore a long strip from the bottom of it. Aero looked at her confused, but she simply shrugged as if to say that 'It was just a dress.'

She reached for his foot and began to carefully wrap it. As she wrapped it, he stared at her face. Her red hair which had been neatly tied back before, now had a few rebellious strands which had escaped and lay across her face. She blew them away and they landed behind her ear. As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice how perfect she was. Her hand was still resting on his head, and he wished it would never leave. But as he got lost in thought, she finished wrapping his foot and stood up, extending her hand to help him up.

She pulled him up, and then demonstrated that if he put his hand on the side of the tunnel, that he could balance himself and walk with less pressure on his hurt foot. He nodded a thank you, and hobbled over to the wall. The old man lead the way, holding the flaming torch. Aero walked alongside the wall, and the girl walked by his side. Meer held the rear of the group, constantly looking over his shoulder as if he expected to be followed by them. Aero wondered if he honestly felt as if that was a possibility.

The tunnel never really seemed to end, and he swore they had been walking through it for hours. It didn't help that besides the dim torch, they had no light. It only provided enough light for them not to trip over their own feet. The only detail that could be made out was only a few steps ahead of the torch bearer. At first the tunnel seemed to be made of loose dirt, which was very unnerving. As they walked, instead of the tunnel being loose dirt, it seemingly switched to dripping concrete. He couldn't decided which was worse.

As they continued on, his foot seemed to be getting worse and worse. After a few hours the pain was almost to much to walk on. The bottom of his shoe was moist again and he knew it was filled with blood. The old man sighed, and found a place to lay his torch on the wall. He snapped his fingers at the group, and then placed his hands together as if in prayer, and put them on the side of his face, showing them that they should all get some sleep. Meer nodded and pulled a few things out of his pack. He gave everyone in the group a small hunk of meat and poured them all a small sampling of water in tiny cups barely big enough to hold three swallows. Aero wondered how long it took for him to steal and hide the rations.

Aero hobbled over to where the torch was and sat underneath it, leaning his back against the wall. He must have closed his eyes for a few seconds, because he didn't see that the girl had come over and sat by him. He looked at her, and saw that she was writing something down on a piece of paper. She must have grabbed it while waiting her turn to jump down the hole.

_How is your foot? _She wrote, her eyes showing concerned.

Aero thought about writing his answer, but there was so few spaces left on the paper, that he just gave her a weary shrug. She scrunched her nose, and started writing again.

_I hope it gets better by morning. _She added.

Aero motioned to her for the paper, and she handed it over.

_Can I ask you some questions? _He wrote.

She nodded.

_What is this place? How is it that I never had heard of it? _He questioned.

She took the paper back, and spent awhile writing her answer.

_This is the sewer running underneath District 15. Josiah was aware that the sewer existed, and that the water needed to drain somewhere. So, as a young man he began digging a hole and trying to find it. One day, using only a carved stone, he found the edge of the tunnel. It took him 20 years to connect his tunnel to this one. Now that he has, every year all of us hold a lottery to decide who gets to leave. You can only do it once a year, because the Capitol workers would get suspicious. We just simply say that a drunken soldier killed the Avox. This year, Meer won. Josiah only ever serves as a guide, he has never left. _

Aero realized that Josiah was the old man. He grabbed the paper again, and wrote:

_Why didn't anyone tell me?_

The girl thought about her answer for a second, and then wrote:

_The reason we didn't tell you was because you were so close to the president. If you went missing, it would spell certain doom for this whole operation. They decided it was better to keep you in the dark about all of this. I begged and pleaded with them to let you know, to let you be a part of this. _

_Why? I don't even know you? _Responded Aero.

She smiled, and then wrote: _You really don't remember me?_

Aero was confused, then she smiled and wrote: _District 8_

_You were in District 8? _Wrote a shocked Aero.

_I was taken just a few months after you. _She wrote, though her eyes were avoiding his.

_Did I know you? The capitol has destroyed so many memories, that I don't even know who I am anymore. _He replied.

She didn't write for a second, then answered. _We were in love. _

Suddenly Aero remembered, the girl from his memories, the one he kissed under the rain. The one that he held during the storm. This was her!

_I remember! Sort of. I'm so sorry. _He replied.

She smiled, and wrote:

_It's okay. I didn't recognize you either, at first. The capitol had beat my memories out of me. I just knew that you were important to me. I didn't even remember who you were until you burst through the door earlier. I saw you for two years and I just now remembered. _

Aero was so shocked, he didn't even really know what to type.

_I know I love you, but I can't even remember you're name. _Wrote Aero, with tears coming down his eyes.

_It's Melody. What's yours? _She wrote.

_Aero. _

_I don't know you Aero, but I know I love you. Somewhere deep down inside I knew you. _

_We lost our memories, but not our love._

_I love you Melody._

Aero put down the paper, and Melody crawled over closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Everything was completely surreal. Here was a girl he thought he had never met before, but he knew he loved her, and that he had loved her for years. They had lost everything but that connection. All he knew was that he once knew her, and loved her. That was all he needed.

When he awoke, Melody was still asleep on his chest, but Meer and Josiah had grabbed the torch and were writing on the paper. For a second, he was worried they would see what he and Melody wrote, but then he realized it didn't really matter. They weren't allowed the sanctity of a private conversation, not without the ability to speak. However, Meer and Josiah seemed to care less about all that, and by all the pointing and crossing out of the paper, they were trying to figure out how far away they were to the end of the tunnel.

Finally, Meer stood up and stretched. They appeared to be in agreement, finally. Meer walked over to his pack, looking for breakfast. All of a sudden, a loud bang gave off and echoed through out the tunnel, and Meer collapsed to the ground, blood spurting against the wall. Josiah ran over to a scared Melody and Aero, and mouthed the word "RUN" but was cut off as a bullet tore through the side of his head.

Aero grabbed Melody, and the burst into the darkness. He could hear bullets whizzing past him, but he held on to Melody. They ran for less than twenty seconds before a bullet caught him the back of the leg. He fell the ground, clutching his ankle. Melody stopped to check on him, but he urged her to run. She shook her head violently, and jumped to the ground hugging him. He suddenly realized she was trying to cover him from the spray of bullets, and then he grabbed her, and pulled her away.

"Well, well, well. The little rats stopped running." Laughed a sinister voice from the darkness. Aero couldn't see who it was, but knew in the pit of his stomach, who it was. He didn't have to guess. Aero couldn't see anything though and all he could hear was a few feet walking in a circle around him.

"How did we find you? Well, it took killing almost all of the Avox to find that little of hole of yours, quite clever you little rat." Spoke a different less intimidating voice.

Aero pulled Melody closer, trying to shield her.

"Aw. You have a little girlfriend? Isn't that cute?" Said one of the voices. About six or more voices started laughing as well.

Aero's worst fears came true. These were the Capitol United soldiers.

"Oh? Were you going to say something? Sorry, can't hear you? Say it a little louder will you?" Laughed a voice behind Aero.

"Come here." Grunted on of them, and the grabbed Melody.

They were too strong and too fast for Aero, and she was ripped out of his arms. He was left flailing around trying to grab her back.

"Wow. You're kind of pretty for an Avox. I think we'll have a little fun before we kill you." He said.

Aero lunged for the man, pulling out the weapon that Melody had given him. He grabbed the man, and stabbed the tool into the his temple, killing him. He fell to the ground, still clutching the weapon planted in the mans head. It took just a second for another CU to grab him and toss him away. He received a strong kick to the stomach, and another to the back of his head.

"Just for that, we aren't going to kill you're little girlfriend. Not right away, but I'll guarantee she'll be wishing she was dead by the end of it." Shouted one the men, grabbing Aero's face. The man pulled back, and delivered a powerful blow to Aero's head, knocking him unconscious.

***********… … …. …. … … .. *************** .. . …. … ****************** …. ….

Well, that's the end of chapter 2! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Writing for characters that can't speak is pretty difficult! Anyway, huge thanks to Marree- A.K.A Amara for being the best co-author ever! To all my fellow Panem citizens, thanks for reading! Peace!-Michael( or otherwise known as mike007777)

Boy, wasn't that an exciting chapter and must I say, I couldn't help but gasp at the ending. What is going to happen, I wonder? I definately wouldn't want to be an avox right now. No sirr-ee. I Personally think that Michael wrote this chapter just splendidly. I couldn't be happier to have him as a co-author as well. Until the next chapter comes out, stay tuned! -Marree


	3. Learning Fear

Disclaimers Apply. All the characters in this story and plot line belong to me!

…. …. ….. … … ….. ….. …..

In district 12, a mother sits in front of a fireplace, her hair untidy but pulled back as her children look well groomed and happy, at least for their district. The family is less than wealthy, but the mother looks to each of her children. As long as they were smiling and clothed in decent non-ripped clothing, then she had done her job. Something that she didn't lack, was in fact a job. She was fortunate enough to have two. She worked in the mines a few days a week and was known as the towns go-to-person for herbal remedies and medicines. She had a knack for healing and it came in real handy when she had to save her husband after the mines collapsed again. Ever since the multiple bombings and attacks that happened in district 12 over the years, the land has been touchy. It has been very brittle and too much excavation has left the underground paths unstable. It's a dangerous job, but nobody in district 12 has a choice. Its either work, or not eat.

The woman and her three young children, who range in age from six to thirteen, gather around the fire. The eight year old girl is the first to speak up against the silence to plead with her mother to read a story to them. The mother shakes her head and turns to watch the fire. In the next room, her husband lays in the bed sound asleep. Since the accident in the mines, he has been unable to get out of bed for the littlest tasks. The incident occurred just a week ago, but the injuries and coal dust inhalation has him unable to breath. She was exhausted from the many nights she had to stay up late with him but that doesn't matter when it came to her children.

"Mommy! Mommy! Read us a story. Please? I really want to hear a story." The young girl begs as she smiles so big revealing the front two teeth were missing. She tugs on the mothers dress as she sits just beside her legs.

"Yeah mommy! Story time. I want to hear a fighting story!" The little boy cried out. He was blonde and thin with the most miraculous green eyes anyone had ever seen. With those eyes looking up at the mother, it was hard to say no to him, especially when the other two girls gave the same looks.

"No!" The eldest began. She snarled her nose up then retorted her younger brothers remark with a smile, "I wanna hear a love story."

The mother shook her head and looked to each of them. She did know a story. One that was filled with held adventure and danger, tragedy and a bit of romance. She was curious as to how she was going to accomplish this since, not even her husband, knew about the story of her past. She started to rock in the chair she sat in. The young blonde boy jumped into her lap and the mother cradled him into her arms as she began the tale.

"Rocking… Rocking away one year, when I was just a baby, my grandmother, your great grandmother," She added to clarify to her children the relationship, "was taking care of me. She was cradling me late one night.

See, my mother and father were taken away from me during a horrible storm shortly after I was born. Being the only family, they took me in without another seconds thought. I remember my Grans telling me the story about how the trees were rocking back and forth that night. The wind and rain blew so hard as they waited for my parents to get home. My parents never came back that night. They didn't know it at that time, but the capitol had sent out their soldiers to capture the people of the districts that had played a part in some of the anti-capitol rebellions."

"What's that Mom?" the eldest asked.

"It's when the people began fighting. You know, the people of district 12 were upset about the way the Capitol people ran their city and how they ruled over the districts. Like, how the rules they made only applied to some of the more important people, forcing the other less fortunate and lower districts to suffer or to go hungry. My gran's told me, that my parents protected me just before that horrible storm the day before. The Capitol United Soldiers burst into this district and demanded order. They started destroying homes and hurting families. They tried to attack me and my parents, too!"

All three of the children gasped and look to one another and smiled. They were thrilled at the prospect of the possibility that anyone would attack their family. The children urged their mother to continue.

"The soldiers burst into my home. They began to burn the house down until they noticed my mother and me. My mother ran and locked herself into her bed room. She packed me into a bundle and placed me on her back, as she hid from the soldiers. I was only about two months old. The soldiers were strong and it didn't take nothing at all for them to knock down the door. "

"What happened, mom? Did you beat those soldiers silly?" Cailyn asked. Her eyes were lit up, totally interested in the story that they've never heard before.

"No. My father did though. Grans told me that a soldier had attacked my mother. As much as she fought, she couldn't get him to get off her. My mother protected me, never once, did she let them hurt me. My father,"

"What were their names, mom?" Meghan asked as she played with her blonde hair. Her blue-green eyes stared at her mother and tilted her head slightly as she questioned her, unsure and curious about the answer she would receive from her mother. She had never heard her mother talk about her parents or this story, so Meghan wanted to learn all that she could about her family. All three children found it really exciting to hear as well.

"ArRen and Evola. ArRen practically picked up the capitol soldier and threw him off of my mother and me. They left district 12 very quickly after that, as did the rest of the soldiers. Everyone fought together in this town. They defeated the soldiers."

"That's great mom. I'm glad they did that. I hate when they take advantage of our district. If I ever got the chance, I'd smack them so hard. They wouldn't dare mess with me again." Meghan said and brought her arm up into a fist. Bront, her younger brother, jumped up and began to play fight with Meghan. Cailyn laughed and began to clap her hands watching her big sister and little brother fight. It was complete entertainment.

"Now, now.. I'm not done with the story just yet. There's just a little bit more to this." The mother tried to settle her children as she started the story again. "the very next day, a huge storm arose. It was so sudden. Both of my parents had placed me in the care of my grandparents while they went to work in the mines. Somehow, there was an explosion that took out one of the districts houses. My grandparents believes it was the capitol, but no one ever found out the truth. The explosion was so loud, that it shook the ground and collapsed the mine that my parents were in. It trapped both of my parents inside the mine, as well as fifteen other miners. It was a terrible lose to the district. They mourned for days. You've been studying the history of our town, right Meghan?"

"Yes'm. We were learning about the 74th hunger games where Katniss won with Peeta. What about it, though. It was so long ago."

"See, when Katniss and Peeta was alive, so was my grandparents. They were still very young at the time. Just barely old enough to be in the reaping. Your great grandmother, Granna, was twelve that year that Katniss volunteered for her sister, Primrose. That year began the changes and everything that has transformed into right now." A knock on the door suddenly made all three children jump in their places. Getting up from the rocking chair, the mother simply straighten her dress and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked before she reached the door. There was no answer so she reached for the handle slowly. When she opened the door, a capitol soldier stood outside. He was fully dressed out in a silver suit, a flexible metal that moved freely when he moved his hands. It reflected off the new sun.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked as she held the door open just far enough for her to see his face beneath the face shield that covered half of his face. Fear overcame her body as she steadied her arm to shut the door should she need to. She prayed her children would stay away and not come to the door with her. The soldier stood at the door without saying a word and reached up to his ear where an ear bud was placed. A small humming sound radiated from the device. _A radio or some kind of communication device. What does he want with us? _

She asked him again, "What can I help you with sir?"

"Are you Mrs. Sloane? Mrs. Larona Sloane?" He spoke with force and his voice was really deep. Almost to the point, that it sounded like an awful cold had taken over his raspy voice. She nodded her head yes slowly and before she knew it the door swung open and a pair of hands grabbed her. She fought him off as much as she could.

In the living room, the three children waited for their mothers return. Cailyn yawned and left in the direction of her room and Bront play in the rocking chair, rocking it really fast back and forth. Meghan motioned for him to stop and he did.

"Where is she Meghan? I want to hear more of the story. I'm bored." Bront said crossing his arms and putting out his lower lip in a disgusted way. Cailyn played with her doll she had returned with from her room and sat down again. Meghan shrugged her shoulders. Out of nowhere, a loud thud came from the hallway and Meghan grabbed onto her two siblings.

"M..mom…" Meghan whispered, she stuttered in her breath.

"Go in the next room with daddy, quickly! Bront, Cailyn, I'll go see what's going on." Meghan watched as her two younger siblings ran into the room with their father and shut the door. Quietly, she edged around the corner from the living room and looked to the front door. Nothing. Her mother was gone and the door was still wide open.

"Mom?" she whispered quietly and began to walk slowly to the opened and empty doorway. "Mommy? Where you at? Who was at the door?"

The second that Meghan got to the doorway, the capitol soldier returned and appeared in the doorway so quickly that Meghan was taken aback with a gasp. Stumbling back, she grabbed on to the wall to keep from falling over.

"Where's my mom?" She questioned the soldier. "What have you done with her? Tell me!"

The soldier didn't speak, but grabbed at the girl. With one swift motion, Meghan began to hit the man. She got one good swing in, knocking his face shield to the side, before he was able to grab her and secure her arms to her sides. Meghan dropped to the floor, a technique she usually used to get out of her fathers grasp during playtime when she was little. She was able to slide out of his grasp and she ran into her father's room when her siblings opened the door and shut it behind them. She screamed as the door began to shake and a loud pounding noise came from it. The wood started to splinter from the force of the blows. Their father, who was ill and asleep, awoke with a sudden jerk to the noise.

"What are you kids…" He began to say and coughed violently.

"The soldiers, daddy. They took mommy. Help!" Meghan cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hid on the other side of the bed.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. Hide!" he whispered to them all. The two younger siblings hid under the bed. It was easy for them to fit but Meghan stayed hidden on the side of the bed.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, LITTLE GIRL." The soldier boomed and continued to beat on the door, until the old door gave away and swung open. The soldier surveyed the room quickly and saw the father getting out of bed, raising his hands up in an effort to tell him to get out.

"Sir, we have no business with you. Stand aside." the soldier shoved the dad away from him and he fell into the wall beside the bed. Bront and Cailyn couldn't see anything but they knew if they weren't quiet that it might be bad for them as well. They stayed quiet and Cailyn held onto Bront firmly and kept whispering into his ear to stay quiet so the soldier wouldn't find them.

"Little girl.. Little girl. Come out to play… our capitol game!" He taunted and chuckled at his rhyme. A second later, the soldier was knocked down when their father grabbed a hard piece of metal and brought it down on the back of his head.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" He limped on his right leg and couldn't help but cough at the exerted force he was having to do. Stunned, the soldier shook his head and stood back up and turned to the father.

"You shouldn't have done that." The soldier growled and ran full force at him, this time leaving a dent in the old wood of the wall.

"DADDY!" Meghan cried and jumped up and over the bed to get to him. The soldier stepped in front of her knocking her down onto the floor. She yelped as she hit the floor and starred up at the man.

"I don't think so., missy. If you don't come with me, your daddy will not live to see another day. You have two choices… Think fast." The soldier pulled out a gun like weapon and pointed it at her father, all the while, the two children under the bed lay quietly crying.

"Just leave him alone. Daddy… I" Meghan began, tears falling from her face in both fear and anger. She looked to her father again before being roughly grabbed and thrown over the soldiers shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Meghan began to scream and pound on the soldier's back.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to knock you out." The soldier huffed. It only silenced Meghan shortly until she saw her mother being dragged behind three other soldiers. She closed her eyes, afraid of where they were going. The Soldier never spoke again.

In the township, a large group of children was huddled in a rounded fence area where soldiers were surrounding the kids. They were all of different ages. Some around Meghan's age and some much older. Meghan was the last to arrive as she was placed in with the group. She tried to reach the soldier that dropped her off and tried to hit him again but he grabbed her arm in defense and shoved her back. Immediately, a group of girls came to her side.

"Meghan.. What's going on? They just barged into our homes. They took me and my brother, but left my little sister. Why are they doing this to us? We haven't done anything." A soldier that stood outside of their group huffed against the girls comment.

"Marin, I don't know what's going on either. They took my dad away with them. What about your parents?" A little boy asked Meghan as he came to the small group.

"My mom was taken. I wish I knew what was going on." She turned to the soldier that gave the rude notion a moment ago and began to yell at him. "What do you want with us? Let us go! We haven't done anything to you.""Shut it little girl. You are all part of this and if you don't know, maybe you should ask your parents, eh?" The soldier chuckled, shoving her back into the crowd with the other children. A loud screeching noise blasted throughout the township, causing many of its occupants to cover their ears and cringe. The large white projector in the middle of the township began to flicker on. A man, a fat and pompous kind of man with many colors decorating his wardrobe, waddled onto the stage showing off his many rings that caught the sunlight and blinded the kids as he pointed his hands at them. "Ahh, the future! My, my! How long it has been since this has occurred." The man grinned a devious smile at them and turned his head to the side of the stage as soldiers began to dash onto the stage, each of them bringing with them a man or woman. They were unable to escape from the way their arms were bound behind their backs and rope led to each of the soldiers hands. The children gasped at the sight. "MOM!" An older girl screamed out and began to try to break line in the children's rounded pin. "That's my mom. You let her go! DAD!"Meghan watched as the soldiers began to detain the screaming eighteen year old. There was nothing they could do. Not being outnumbered four to one and there was no way to beat them. They easily picked her off and threw her over their shoulder's without a second thought, and at that time there was only one soldier. Meghan sighed and waited to see what was happening.

"Welcome.. Welcome to the first annual… Capitol Games! My name is Elkridge Jain." He boomed through the microphone in front of him. "This is a momentous occasion that I'm just so happy that all of you could be here for."

"What do you want with us?" An older gentleman, about 60 or 65, yelled out. He was blindfolded and his arms bound behind him. He was roughly pulled back and told to shut up as the pompous man turned and huffed. He returned his gaze to the large group of children.

"Your probably wondering what this is all about. Let me explain." He cleared his throat with a nasty sounding cough and continued. "Many years ago, probably before any of you were born, your parents or relatives began playing a game. Well, it was only a game to us. They wanted to take over the capitol. So they began to make physical threats on our dear city and some even succeeded in those threats.

"While our capitol barely received a scratch, through the many attempted attacks, we, how should I put this, never forget a rebellious face. All of these people on stage are guilty for being part of the attacks set by themselves, their parents or grandparents. While they are too old to play in our games, you are not!"

The children all gasped and began talking amongst themselves. Some of them were screaming at the man and to their parents, while some of the others were trying to get away without success from the soldiers being in their way.

"Children, children! You should consider this an excellent opportunity. You are making history yourselves! The first Capitol Games. You'll gain fame. Possibly fortune." he looked to each of them. "Maybe not. It's up to you! Now, I have a short video for you all to watch. Our wonderful and powerful president would like to have a few words for you! Please, turn your attention to the white screen to your side."

The white screen that was flickering when they all got there, was now showing a grey and static screen. Another loud and screeching sound echoed through out the district as a picture began to show up and a video of a man came on. The picture was unsteady as if the holder of the camera wasn't being still enough. Finally the camera stilled and the man in the picture began to smile. He was leaning on the edge of a desk, his legs crossed over one another at the ankle and his arms were crossed over in front of him. He was nicely dressed in a suit and a long tie and his hair was slicked back and black as a ravens feather. Behind the man, showed the many heads of animals that were mounted on the walls.

"My people of the districts. I welcome you to this once in a lifetime opportunity." He began. He didn't move from his stance at all. "I am President Cuof. Some of you may know of me and some of you…" He paused for a dramatic effect before he grew a deep voice, "won't soon forget me. I intend to change everything about the past and create a new future for all of you in Panem. The difference between all the other presidents is because I intend on making the change permanent. Unlike the other former presidents, I have the needed tools and determination to go through with it." President Cuof moved up from the desk and walked away from it. The camera guy moved suddenly and then refocused on something else. Down the hallway, the camera zoomed into a room. Dimly lit and it had two occupants, both standing and ropes tied around their waists restraining their hands. They looked to be around their late teens, both of opposite genders. They were so young. As the camera began to zoom in, President Cuofs voice narrated.

"These are the faces of the rebellion. These are the people that thought they could get away with crimes against the capitol. Panem, you have also done the same. Fortunately for you, my gracious nature will allow one district to be forgiven of their trespasses and will be deemed fit to continue living their lives in peace. However, you have no choice, but to surrender and join the capitol games. Believe me, these games are no longer games. They are now A WAY OF LIFE!"

President Cuof cleared his throat and the cameraman turned his attention to the president once again, this time the president held a gun in his hand. It was the old gun he favored; an old artifact he had brought back to glory.

"Panem, I will show you the kind of tools I have to make sure that change is inevitable. Avox's used to be the future for all those who oppose the capitol. Not Anymore. This Avox is from district 8. He has proven to be more than just an Avox. He recently tried to defy the capitol again. These are the kind of people we must stop. " President Cuof motioned for one of the CU soldiers to break away the bonds holding the male. The Avox fought the solider and pulled at the females bindings too, but all that could be seen was Cuof aiming his antique treasure at him. As the seconds ran past, the male avox was pushed away and a motioned from the female avox meant for him to leave.

"Happy Capitol Games, Panem!" President Cuof pulled the trigger, the loud shot resonated through the districts, as the screen went blank.

Commotion started throughout the entire district twelve. All the children were speechless but the parents and family members started a riot. It wasn't long before the soldiers had them subdued. Many of the residents were either being held against their wills or knocked down. Either way, the capitol soldiers had made sure to take control of the situation.

"Well, wasn't that a show?" The pompous man clapped his hands. "Already so much spirit in one of the lowest districts. I can hardly wait to see the other tributes that Panem can come up with. Lets see. Where to begin. I have here a list here somewhere of all the members of the rebellions from over the past fifty years or so. It seems that so many people have taken part in this. Well, as President Cuof just announced, lets see if we can put some change into these old traditions and make them new again? Now, lets see, where did I put that list at?"

The children in the fenced area began to whisper quietly to one another as the man began to search his pockets for the piece of paper. It seemed that they all had became close since the start of the video. Most of the younger children were staring at their family members on stage as well as trying to get out without any success.

"Bolton, what are we going to do. I mean, we can't really fight them." A slender boy with sandy blonde hair spoke up. He pointed to all the soldiers around them. "Do you have a plan? What about our family. I mean, my uncle and aunt are up there. Do you think the soldiers will kill any of them?"

"I don't know Tucker. There's not a lot we can do, but I do have a plan." Bolton began to motion for a few people to come into a tight circle around them. Beside Bolton, Meghan stood quietly as she followed his motions to join the group. She smiled to Tucker. She had known his name for some time, but had never actually formally met him. With him being older, she has only seen him around town a few times and at school.

"Tucker, is your family okay?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah. As far as I know. I was out in the mining area when the soldiers came up. They asked me to go with them when they first arrived. I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't going to fight them. I knew better than that. At least until I knew what was going on. Yours?"

"My mom was dragged away. The soldier that attacked my house took me by force. He almost killed my dad." Meghan stated before Bolton spoke up quickly.

"Okay, We're going to try to get out through the back. They won't take us alive." Bolton, a boy of seventeen told them. He seemed to take the lead and he was doing a good job of it. "if this is like the reaping in the history books, they'll name a child first. As soon as that person is named, NOONE move. No one speak. They will have to open themselves up for attack when they come in here to get that person. Got it?"

"Bolton, what good will that do?" One of the younger boys asked.

"Because, we have numbers on our side. See, we outnumber these soldiers around this fence five to one. We will get out of here."

On stage, the pompous man cleared his throat again with a nasty sounding cough. "Alright, since that is all cleared up, lets get this started shall we? I think we should keep with the old traditions for this part, Ladies first!"

All the relatives and parents began to dread this. Some of them began to look to their children and then to each other. The solders stood behind them fiercely, ready to take action should one of them begin to make a fuss.

"Ladies, you are first up. Lets see, who in this list shall we pick? We have a nice little bowl here to make it fair. Shake it up a bit first. I know you all want your fair share to be picked." The fat fingers of the man reached into the small bowl that contained the girls names and within a mere second, he had a piece of dingy yellow paper sitting in between his two fingers. "Hmmm, let's see who this is, shall we?"

The man opened up the paper and began to look to the soldiers. A second man came to his side and looked at the paper as well, nodded and walked away. All the children stood still. The escort from the capitol raised his chin up and smiled.

"Such a lovely name. I hope she is as lovely as a tribute. Meghan Sloane!"

In the group, the color drained from Meghan's face. Her eye's darted to each of the people in the group that had just made a pact to not do anything. Little did they know, it actually would have been one of them to be surrendered to the cause. Meghan followed his plan. She stayed quiet.

"Now, now Miss. Come on up. This is an honor! You have been chosen to participate in this momentous occasion." He mentioned again as though he was proud of what was taken place. "Well, if you won't show yourself. I was afraid I was going to have to do this. Dinel, if you would…"

The capitol soldier that stood behind Mrs. Sloane, got her into a choke hold, his arm wrapped tightly around her neck and forced her down onto her knees. Meghan's mom screamed at the force that was placed upon her back as the man began to forcefully take her down. Meghan began to cry.

"Hold you ground girl. Don't give yourself up without a fight." The boy said, putting his arm in front of her.

"That's my mom.. I can't let her get hurt because of me."

The solder that was holding Meghan's mom down brought out a weapon and placed it to her back. Meghan couldn't wait any longer as the man began to use the weapon. Wiping a tear from her eye, she pushed past Bolton. She made it to the end of the fence when she heard Elkridge call for him to kill her. Meghan screamed out.

"MOM!" Instantly, the soldiers beside of Meghan reached for her, and took both of her arms. The other soldiers pointed their weapons at Bolton and the small group he had put together. Tucked watched as the girl was taken on stage, where she met with her mother.

"I do say, the President Cuof will enjoy this recap. Won't he? Such love for a mother. It almost brings a tear to my eye, almost. Next up, one of you lucky gentleman will get the opportunity to stand beside this lovely young lady and get to fight to protect the ones they love. Now, the brave young man named, Tucker Crimson, please come up to the stage. Don't give us any trouble like this young lady."

Tucker glanced to Bolten and shrugged his shoulders. Bolten looked to each of the guards that were now glaring at him almost daring him to make a move. The soldiers had overheard their plan to breakout of their prison. Now, Bolton could only watch as the slender young man, with the sandy blonde hair, take the stage with the soldier right behind him.

"Be strong, friend! Don't let them win!" Bolton yelled out. Elkridge raised his eyebrow and ignored the comment being yelled out.

"Ahem! Ladies and Gentleman, your district twelve, first annual Capitol Games tributes. Meghan Sloane and Tucker Crimson. I do love a happy ending." Elkridge clapped his hands and watched as the CU soldiers herded out the two children. All of the families were left to wonder what was going to happen to Meghan and Tucker. The aunts and uncles and moms and dad's ran to their children that weren't selected for this repeat of history. A silent sigh escaped their lips as they held onto their flesh and blood. Meghan and Tucker disappeared from sight into the direction of the train.

…. …. ….. … … ….. ….. …..

Hey everyone! I apologize to each and everyone one of you loyal fans for the long distance update. College classes and the unexpected three jobs in two months has kept me so busy lately, I've had hardly any time to work on this story. NO more! As of right now, the story will have my undivided attention due to the next few months away from college classes! So, review - Tell me what you liked and tell me what you hated, yell at me for being so late with the update? Continue? Next chapter will be 11 and 10 Reapings! - MARREE


	4. Turning Heads

*All Disclaimers Apply* However, the storyline/plot belongs to me and my co-author!

…. ….. … ….. …

**Turning Heads**

"Sep, when I give the signal, you do what I told you to." A young girl with auburn hair whispered to her friend. She tucked away a strand of hair and steadied herself behind the rows of corn. Her eyes danced with each movement of her target. Cloe steadied herself. She casually concealed something in her left hand then nudged Sep grinning mischievously. She watched as a young girl, no older than 12, had just moved away from talking with her father, she assumed, and Cloe tapped Sep on the shoulder. Sep began to walk to the young girl.

"Hey, Lark! Wait up." Sep yelled out to her. "How are you today?"

"Doing fine. Just got done talking with my father about today's work. We're making good time on all the crops. A lot better than last year he said. So, what did you want to say?" Her words came swift, with a bit of arrogance about her. Her long dark brown hair hung in one single braid that fell around her neck and concealed a necklace. Sep shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh nothing much. Just enjoying a little break," He paused putting up a hand to the back of his head giving a huge grin and took a step backwards. "So… what is exactly that your father does again? Isn't he a timekeeper for the workers?"

Cloe slowly closed in the distance between her and Lark. She got right up behind her and watched as Sep gave off a curiously huge grin. Lark tilted her head and began to look around. Cloe froze in her step just a few feet away from her target. She couldn't get caught. She clinched her teeth and gave a death glare to Sep. Instantly, he began to fall backwards and Cloe held her breath. Lark lunged forward to try to keep him from falling and was met face to face with a silkworm being shoved in her face. Cloe tossed it on her nose and began to ran with Sep close on her heels. They began laughing as they looked behind them at the scene of Lark flailing around and screaming as they ran away.

"I can't believe that you almost gave away the joke by that cheesy grin. If you hadn't pretended to fall, she would have seen me and you would have ruined the entire joke." Cloe said.

"Hey. I was not pretending. I really did fall and its not my fault. I tripped. The prank still worked. I did get her attention before she saw you behind her. The way she flailed around like that. It was great. Too bad we didn't bring anything else to do. I'm already bored. Oh well. I just hope she don't start running to her father again. You know him. He'd go straight to our parents." Sep replied with a sarcastic tone. The two friends walked away from the fields headed back home. The day was beginning to set into the later hours of the day. The sun was an hour away from kissing the mountains. The two was drenched in sweat by the time they could see the first set of houses in the distance. The whole time, they had laughed and carried on about what they had just done and planned their future pranks. If anyone in the town didn't know them, they would swear they were siblings. They hardly ever strayed too far from each other.

"Hey, Cloe? What's going on up by your house?" Sep noticed the strangely dressed men that was walking away from her front door and with her mom being escorted away. A tang of guilt befell upon Cloe for the prank. Had Larks dad gotten that mad? Had he sent someone after her? Did he go so far just to make sure that her mother found out about what they had done and now her mom was being punished for it?

"Mom! Come on Sep. Lets figure out what's going on. Who are those people?" She said. Sep followed behind her and ran with her up to the house and watched as her mom glanced back at them with a grim expression on her face. "Sep, you go find my dad, I'm going to follow her. Please? Be quick. Dad's in the outer fields today. Run!"

Cloe watched Sep run off as fast as he could, dust being kicked up as he grew smaller with distance. Cloe prayed to go back to the fields and back to earlier in the day and rethink her actions, but it was too late now. She continued to watch her mom as she was nudged several times and then disappeared around the corner. Cloe hit the wall with her fist.

In the township, men and women were being rallied into the town. The farmers and the like were being brought in from the fields and from their homes, too; even the children were being brought in. Why had they not gotten her yet? Where was Sep? She followed closely to the oddly dressed man and saw as her mom was taken to a woman. The woman's hair was white and the tips of her hair looked like they had been dipped in red paint. Cloe raised an eyebrow and chuckled for the fashion of the woman. She looked too meek and too skinny to be healthy. She jumped when a screeching noise echoed through the town. A voice called over the district at that moment with a booming voice that was neither kind nor unkind. It was robotic and cold.

**ATTENTION: **_**ALL**_** RESIDENTS OF DISTRICT ELEVEN, GATHER IN THE TOWNSHIP. THAT IS ALL. **

The voice disappeared, leaving an echo to resonate several times before silence took its place. Cloe began looking around for Sep. He had yet to appear and the towns people were flooding in. Her father was among them but her friend was not. Most of them were dripping with sweat causing their overalls to have a darker color staining them. The workers also seemed to be angered for being taken away from their work. She could hear their grumbling as they passed close by her. They didn't seem too worried about why they were called into the town but just angered about the crops that were not being picked or planted. A few people, that Cloe knew to be her neighbors, were being escorted in and some were being dragged in forcibly. Then she saw him. He was being escorted by two men dressed in olive green uniforms. She mouthed the word _what happened._ He had the look of disappointment on his face then he dropped his head. She also noticed his clothes were more dirty and torn, whereas, they were just fine a while ago. Had Sep been into a fight? Did he try to fight these men?

The annoying tapping of metal on glass got everyone's attention as it echoed through the microphone making a high pitch squeal. The young woman brought down the glass that she used to call their attention. She saw the last few people being brought into the town. She cleared her throat with a smile and brought her hands up to her face, clasped like she had something she was holding dear and didn't want to drop.

"Welcome to the township. I am Lady Sprite, your hostess. Now, I hope we can all be civilized human beings like the districts have been in the past. I, for one, didn't want to see tradition go to waste." She cleared her throat again and smiled to the people of district eleven. The district people just stared at her, unsure of the request she was asking of them. "I am here to bring you some wonderful news. Now, I'm sure your children here have been schooled right? Yes, right then. I'm curious if any of the children could tell me anything about the an event that took place right here over eighty years ago? Anyone? Oh? Well, I must do everything then."

She looked to her left and began speaking with someone who handed her a few papers and she smiled to the crowd. From the looks of it, she acted like she wasn't worried about wasting the worker's time and was just reading the white sheets until a man spoke up.

"We got crops going to waste, woman. Can you hurry it up? They ain't a getting picked just standing here." A dark colored man stood with folded arms. He was a big, unruly character and his voice was just as rough as he looked in the sweat drenched overalls. Lady Sprite looked stunned at the sudden outburst and put a hand to her heart.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry to take away your time. As I was going to say, THE HUNGER GAMES! Children, I do believe you are in for a surprise. I do hope that you learned something about those games in school, yes? Excellent." She turned around to a small projector that was brought in by a uniformed soldier. "First, a video from your president. Please, watch carefully."

At the present time, the video began playing. The scene played perfectly just as it did in district twelve. All around Panem, the live video feed was being watched. In every district, the people would begin protesting and causing a riot. Here in eleven, it was just the start as they began to talk amongst themselves. In the crowd, the two children that were beginning to understand all of this had started to form a plan.

"We'll, run. We have to get out of here. I know you don't follow the history lessons in class, but this is bad, Sep. Real bad. No wonder the soldier's were taking my mom. She probably wanted to protect me and keep me from being taken. They can't do this! They don't have the authority to do this to us again. We have to fight back, right? We won't let them do this to us again?" Cloe tugged on Sep's arm and drug him with her.

"But, we can't fight them. Come on. This isn't like one of our pranks. These people really mean business. If they're as bad as you say they are, then we've no choice." Sep watched as the woman began talking into the microphone and began to hear the commotion from around the township. The people were beginning to get anxious. Cloe begged Sep with a staggering look and kept tugging on his arm, pleading with him to go with her. Finally, he gave in. "Okay… I'll go. We have to be careful. So, we just going to sneak out of town?"

Cloe nodded. "Yup. Lets fool these guys. The ultimate prank. It was bad enough to read about in the history books. I'm not about to relive history."

Sep watched as she began searching for an opening through the crowd. He walked with her as they began to pass a soldier and Cloe gave Sep a grin and kept walking, knowing the soldiers eye's were following them. She knew this town like the back of her hands. Together, they knew the streets and the alleys. They knew where to hide and where to run to throw off someone on their trail. Sep and her have gotten used to running and dodging people after their pranks. They were known very well for their mischievousness. The woman's voice still echoed throughout the town. Cloe caught very few words from her. An occasional, "Your so lucky…" and "Its about time we get this game going again" made her angry. She wasn't about to let them do a history repeat on her or Sep. They rounded the corner to the apothecary and sighed. They were out of breath and bent over with their hands on their knees. They both had grins on their faces of amazement that they actually eluded the crowd and the eyes of the soldiers.

"We made it, Cloe! We made it. Now to hurry to our houses and pack our things. They have no idea we got away. This is actually kind of fun, Cloe. Dodging soldiers. We walked right under their noses. They don't know you very well." Sep took in a heavy sigh. "Three cheers for the best prankster in District Eleven! Lets go."

"Yes. Lets go!" Came a deep, almost robotic voice that boomed above the two children. They screamed and jumped in shock. The man they had passed moments ago had followed them. Cloe and Sep stared up at the man in the green uniform.

"I got lost." She spoke quickly while shrugging her shoulders, knowing her lie wouldn't work but it was all she could think of at that moment of heightened stress.

"NOW, Missy. You two, come with me! We don't want any trouble. LET'S GO!" He pushed a button on his shirt that was connected to a radio. Cloe stared at Sep and motioned with her eye's to run. Not a second later, they both took off in opposite directions, leaving the soldier dumbfounded and empty handed. "Backup over here by the apothecary. Two children trying to escape. They've split up."

Cloe took off around the back of the apothecary shop and ran for the fields. She knew the fields very well. She had gone to work in the fields with her parents since she was eight. So the many years she had been allowed to work had only added to her knowledge of the maze of corn that grew and to the wheat fields that waved in the direction she wanted. She had the advantage over these oversized soldiers. She leaped over the start of the dirt mound and disappeared into the corn.

Sep did as he was motioned to do. To run! After he split from Cloe, he ran toward his house. That was where their usual rendezvous point was; either her house or his but he knew that the soldiers had already been to her house. Sep didn't look back once. He kept on his heading. He just kept running toward his house. He would occasionally jump over a bump in the road or dodge a wheelbarrow in the way, but nothing could break his concentration. Every so often in his quick sprint, he would think about looking back, but the empty area in front of him seemed to get longer. He had no time to look and he was afraid that when he did, there was going to be a soldier biting at his heels. Not even a few feet from the door with his hand outstretched, a soldier ran out from beside his house and tackled him to the ground. It was over for Sep as they dragged him to his feet. The familiar sound of a radio crackled and the soldier said something then looked at Sep. Sep didn't fight anymore. The soldier that tried to take them the first time, walked up to him, his eyes peering into Sep's very soul.

"Take him in." The soldier said dryly and turned away from Sep. He had other pressing issues to attend to; such as the girl that gave him the slip. Raising his right hand with two fingers pointed upward, he motioned for the free soldiers to follow him.

Cloe stopped in the corn stalks and crouched down. She was exhausted. She was scared. What was going on? This was only suppose to be a prank. The peacekeepers that normally were in the town were never like this. Was this for real? Was this not a prank from the capitol or was it for the first time in so many years, actually REAL? She tried to swallow with her dry mouth as she placed her hands on the ground to rest against. Where were the soldiers now? Where was Sep?

"Sep, you idiot! You better have gotten away. Why didn't you follow me?" She whispered, her chest still rising and falling quickly and she shuddered to think of the worse case scenario. With a great sigh, she relaxed momentarily. Then a rustling came beside her. Cloe's eyes grew big and as she turned her head, two pairs of thick hands grasped around her arms and brought her quickly to a standing position. She fought earnestly. The soldier that stood in front of her had a pastel painting face. It was old and seemed to be drooping. The colors of his skin melding with other colors of his flushed skin.

"What is going on? Why are you all here?" She said.

"We have found her, boss. She was in the corn fields." The uniformed soldier said when he reached the radio, "yes, we're bringing her in."

Not a single word came from the soldier as she questioned them. She finally quit fighting. They loosened the grip on her arms and allowed her to walk with them the rest of the way to the town's center. As she reentered the town, she was thrown aback as she saw the children of the town and the adults completely separated. There was a barbed wire fence blocking the two sets of people. The children didn't seem too distressed about it but the parents were shouting questions and asking for answers. Their body movements were tense. The walk back seemed to end quickly. She felt like she took a step backward in time to the exact location she was in before she ran.

"CLOE!" Sep ran up to her as the soldiers escorted her pass the barbed wire fence.

"Sep! Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, they ambushed me at my house. Knocked me plum down, them big soldiers." He shook his head. "Your mom was taken away. I saw them escort a lot of people out of the town and your mom was one of them. My family still seems okay. I don't see any of them missing. They're over there."

Sep pointed over by the apothecary steps and watched as a few uniformed soldiers still lazily walked around. They began to pick through the crowd again; grabbing a few people and taking them. About the time that Sep had pointed out where his family was, he saw the soldier grab his mother as well. Sep was in shock. He began to shake his head in protest and muttering the word 'No' under his breath. Cloe watched as his face drained of color and began to get anxious standing where he was.

"Sep… calm down. The soldiers will not take you down again. I won't let them." Cloe held onto Sep's shoulders and comforted him and watched as his mother and a few more men were taken and disappeared behind the business building.

"I think that is all of them. Now, let us continue." Lady Sprite began to administer her round of approval and brought her hands down and clasped them together. "The hunger games children, is something that we don't take lightly. As done in tradition many years ago, we will be choosing one young woman and one young man to perform a series of demonstrations for us in the capitol. You all are so lucky to be the FIRST in over eighty years to start the tradition again. The only difference is that, many of you are related to a chain of rebellion fighters. Those of you, young people, that are related to those who have challenged the capitol, will now be in for a chance to bring your district honor and reprise for what your kin did to us so many years ago. Now, we have here all the names of the children from various ages, not exceeding eighteen. Two of you will be chosen and I do hope you will put on a good show for us. Lets see here, now."

Lady Sprite had two small bowls being held by the soldiers and grabbed into each of them at the same time; one slip of paper per hand. She turned around and smiled generously at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to announce your two district tributes," She began to open up the first piece of paper then proceeded to open the second one, giving off a pause to anger the crowd unknowingly. "Cloe Brigens and Sep Persius!"

In District 10, the reaping had started the exact same way that it did for District Eleven; like any other normal day.

The people of District Ten were going about their usual daily routines. Each farmer, rancher and butcher, alike, went about their day without a second thought. Waking up early and going to work for some, while others were busy tending to their cattle or children. The living conditions were favorably better than their two lesser districts before them, but that didn't mean they didn't have the same hardships. The housing was much more spaced out. Fields of green blanketed the outer areas of their district, perfect for their grazing cattle. Children seemed to go to work sooner in this district, having the option to care for their families livestock and the chickens that ran around freely throughout the district. Unlike their neighboring districts, District Ten was quiet; too quiet.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a young man leaving the house with the intent to tend to his cattle later on in the day. The sun was high, threatening to scald even the coolest of tree shaded spots. Around this particular mans home, the odor that lurched from the stables didn't make his nose flinch at all. Temper Steel just simply walked in. He stretched away some aching muscles and began to feed the horses, and giving each a handful or two of hay and a generous portion of grains.

"Horse's fit for the capitol. You lucky beasts do nothing but eat and sleep. Don't have to do a thing in the world and you get treated like your royalty." He mumbled out, as he reached the last stall and looked at the aspiring gelding. He was a gentle beast and he stood at a height of sixteen hands. The horse seemed to thank Temp for the fresh hay as his nose pressed up against his hand. Temp smiled. He would love to keep him for himself if he didn't have to sell him to make his earnings for his family. He began to think about thee morning events as he began to drift out of conscious awareness.

He had woke up at the crack of dawn to see his sister had already made breakfast. His mother was already dressed with a foot out of the door. Then, he after he ate, he took off to care for the two sheep his family invested in. One happened to be a black merino ewe, its color was rare so it brought in quite a sum each spring. The other was a ram and with its size, it was very profitable. Between the two, it made enough wool to sell for food from the butcher to last them quite a while. Temp sighed after putting the sheep out into the fenced-in field and then that's when he found himself staring at this gelding, daydreaming. It wasn't a second later that he jerked his head around when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He left the stables behind.

"TEMPER! Good morning!" Temper put a hand up to his forehead to block out the sun and smiled and returned a wave back at the young girl that was coming his way. He had known this girl for years. He had grown up with her and found it easy to talk to her about anything. She was the one who had given him the black ewe when it was just old enough to be weaned from the mother. He begged his mother, when he was twelve, to keep the little lamb for shearing instead of taking it to the butcher when it grew older. After days of trying to convince her, she allowed him to keep it as a pet instead.

"Dawn. How are things out your way. How's your Ma doing?" Temp asked wiping away the beads of sweat that rolled down his face.

"She's alright, she's resting right now. Oh, we've got another ewe expecting. We're hoping for another rare black one like that one I gave you. Interested in another lamb? Maybe this time, we could make a deal for this one?" Dawn patted down her hair that seemed to have frizzed in the humidity of the high noon sun.

"I would love to, but I've got enough chores to do every morning with the horses and cattle and the two sheep we've got now. It's just makes it one more mouth to feed and I really can't do that right now. Perhaps, you'll get Buck to make a deal with you? I know his little sister was wanting one, remember? Perhaps he would get it for her for a birthday present?" He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the stables. "Where is Buck anyways? He said to me yesterday that he was going to help me muck the stalls today."

"No idea. He's not the one to go back on his word. Maybe his dad has him working today. I know he wouldn't just disappear when there's work to be done." Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind to help you out. If you wanted me to?"

"Sure. I'd love the help!" Temp nodded in agreement and she followed him into the stables. A faint smile played on her lips as she followed him. It was a look of admiration for one who knew what that kind of smile looked like. Obviously, Temp overlooked it.

"Any offers on your horse?" She motioned toward the gelding on the end that whinnied when the horse noticed the extra presence.

"Not yet. I'm hoping he'll stay a while here. I've enjoyed having his company. I'm planning to break him next week. A riding horse sells better these days then just a domesticated horse. Would you want to come over when I break him? I'm sure it would be interesting to watch."

"Sure. I'd like that." She said. Together, they started working on the first two stalls. Not a word crossed between the wooden walls, but Dawn would glance in his direction every so often. A lingering glance that held onto those moments when Temp wasn't looking.

"TEMP! Temp where are you?" A frantic voice yelled. Both Dawn and Temp looked at each other with concern, the dirty hay falling from their tools.

"Who is that, Dawn? Who?"

"It sounds like Buck?" She questioned him and Temper threw down his rake. Dawn followed him out of the barn. The look of dread followed them as he ran to his friend who began to stumble in his footing as he ran. Temper reached him in time to steady him before he had fallen.

"Buck. What's wrong? What's going on?" Temp said.

"Soldiers are in the town. They've gone crazy mad, Temp. They are wrecking the town. They started yelling out orders. They just barged into the butcher shop and started to herd people out like cattle. I managed to make it out the back, but I didn't see anyone else get out. Temp, I need your help. They took my little brother, Blake. Why would they take him? Please, help me?"

Dawn shook her head. Temp began to look around, his eyes darting back and forth from the barn to his house in the distance. "Dawn, go tell my mom what's going on. Meet us back here at the barn. I will be back as soon as we can. Alright? Stay safe. Don't do anything to give yourselves away."

Buck and Temp ran off to the direction of the butcher shop. Not a single person could be found except the dust cloud that lingered in the air. Buck shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea where they would have taken them. Temp, my mom is still at home. Do you think she's alright?"

Temp swallowed. He truly had no idea who was going to be alright. He didn't even know what the soldiers were in their district for. They had done nothing wrong as of late. The meats they sold were in perfect condition and clean. They didn't sell bad meat to the capitol. The reasoning for their being in his home district confused him as well as it confused the crowd of people they began to hear shouting from over at the next shop. They ran as fast as they could to see what the commotion was about. As they began to come into view of the scene, Temp's mouth dropped. There were several men and women, some his age, on a makeshift stage. Their expressions told nothing but horror. Temp suddenly grabbed Buck by his shoulders.

"Go get your mother. Make sure she is alright. Tell her to hide in the barn with my mom and Dawn. We have to protect our own until we know what is going on. Something isn't right. Not in the least. Go now! Get back here as soon as possible. I'll try to find out what is going on."

Buck nodded and turned on his heel, stumbling yet again but recovering his footing. Temp began to get closer to the crowds. Soldiers were raising their hands and shouting commands. If Temp knew any better, it looked like an old uprising he had seen videos of in his lessons.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE PART OF THE REBELLION!" A soldier said over the microphone. He pointed to the lot of men on his right side. They looked like they had been through the mud hole with the pigs. Their clothes were covered in mud and their hands were shackled together. It was an awful sight as Temp hated to see it. He clinched his teeth. He hated to see anyone being mistreated. What had these men done to deserve this kind of treatment. Even the women looked like they had been in a fight. Their clothes unkempt, but they didn't seem to be as bad as the men opposite them.

"THE CHILDREN OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE FOR THEIR RELATIVES ACTIONS AGAINT THE CAPITOL. THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR CRIMES!" Shouted another soldier. Temp couldn't stand there watching anymore. He needed to get back and tell Buck not to return. He had to protect his friends and his family. He felt obligated to do so. He was the man of his household. His old man wouldn't have done anything. He would have let it happen. He didn't give a damn about his family or it would be him in Temper's place right now, worrying about how to protect the family. A decision was made. He had to get back.

Just then, a pair of hands on his shoulders made him jump. As he turned, he was caught off guard as the soldiers hit him from behind his knees. He fell hard onto his knees, allowing the mans grip on his shirt collar the only thing that didn't let him fall the rest of the way. down "NAME?"

"Why do you want…."

"NAME? I won't ask again."

"Temp Steel… What's this about?" Temper struggled out of the soldiers grasp only to be brought back up to a standing position by the same pair of hands. With a push, the man ordered Temp to walk.

"You're coming with us. We have nothing more to say to you." The soldier lead him into the crowd and the soldiers that were once yelling out demands, parted ways for him to pass through. A few snickers and uncivilized words passed through the air, but it didn't seem to bother Temp.

"Anj, be safe. Stay hidden. Buck… Dawn…" He whispered almost inaudibly. He was shoved into an area that held half his schoolmates. Some where younger but not by much. The younger kids he finally realized were being held in a separate area guarded by soldiers. Time inched by as more and more children were brought into their age groups. Temp just kept looking for any sign of Buck or Dawn. He was terrified that they would be found but seeing as how they were nowhere to be seen, he assumed that they were still safe with his sister, Angela. The high noon sun, finally gave its decent and the five o'clock shadows began to appear. He had been sitting with the group of kids for almost three hours. When would the soldiers make their move? When would he be set free or at least know why they were detaining half the children in the district. The people on stage also began to falter under the suns harsh glare through these hours. When would this be over?

"Temp?" A hoarse voice whispered out. Temp was sitting with his legs propped up and he was leaned over his knees. At the sound of the voice, his head shot up.

"DAWN? Dawn!" He looked up to see her being half carried in by one of the soldiers and ran to her as fast as he could, taking her away from the soldiers grasp quickly. He helped her walk over to where the rest of the kids were standing. "Dawn, what happened? What's wrong?"

"They stormed into the barn. They found us. I don't know how, but they did. Buck tried to fight them off but they didn't want anything to do with him. They just left him laying there. Your mom's okay. They didn't bring her. They left her behind too. He tried to save me, Temper. It's all my fault. It really is." Dawn accepted the help from Temp to help her sit.

"It is not your fault. If I was there, I would have done the same thing. What did they do to you?" Temp felt anger and heat radiating off his face. Who would ever hit a girl? Whoever could do that was a pig. An absolute pig.

"I'm alright. Just took a hit like man… in the side" She lifted her chin up to show her strength and then joked, "can't keep me down for long."

Temp looked to each of the soldiers. As much as he hated to be angered, he was. After what seemed like hours, without a drink or morsel to eat, a noise belted out. It was more of a coughing gag that caught his attention and both Dawn and him looked up to see man who wore a bright, lime green tux stand in front of the microphone. He raised his hands in the air to seek attention for what he was about to say.

"District Ten. Welcome Children. I am Per-seive!" He purposely paused in the middle of his name to accent the French tone. He waved his hand about a few times before he talking again. "Children, you have been chosen. Not of your own accord, but from the capitol. Yes, those people who buy your livestock, your meat, your pets. We have news that you might want to hear. Now pay attention. See these people on stage my children? They are the faces of what is left from the rebellion. Each and every one of these 'being's' are the reason why you are here."

Temp at that moment was confused. He knew non of them on stage. He looked over at Dawn, whose mouth dropped at the sight of someone on stage. She mouthed out the word "Aunt" before covering her mouth. Dawn didn't notice her at first, but her aunt must have seen her too because she started yelling out to Dawn.

"I'm sorry Dawn… I'm sorry baby! Please… forgive me. I didn't know this would happen." Her aunt was restrained and Per-seive began to talk again.

"As I was saying. Each of these people are to blame for you being here. Lets see, if we can name a few and their crime, shall we? This man here, his name is Dusken Tobes. Father of Lara Tobes. His crime is setting up again the capitol and wounding a soldier almost thirty years ago." He proceeded to go to various ones, picking out the worse ones to reprimand. "This woman here, Marlaine is the aunt of a Dawn Boone. She purposely sold rotten meat to soldiers, causing illness to run rampant throughout the camp. And this man here is Flint Steel."

Temp's attention bound up to the man in the mud caked clothes. Steel? Flint Steel? Could it be his father? The one that ran out on his mother and his family so many years ago? His hair was very short and a mustache and beard accented his face. He didn't have the luxury of age on his side. The sun burnt face also masked who he truly was. Dawn nudged him in disbelief.

"Temp. Is that really him?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Was all that Temp answered. He pursed his lips together.

Temp missed the first few words but caught on as he began to mention the crime that his father had committed. "…was known for committing one of the worse crimes imaginable. Killing a soldier, not to mention the man in charge of bringing together a group of people to riot against us and was the instigator in attacks in your district. These people you see before you will no longer be held responsible. Instead, you all are going to rid them of their crimes and punishments. The capitol's hierarchy and President Cuof has brought back the age old, Hunger Games."

Commotion ran through the crowds of children. Per-seive began fumbling with a piece of paper in his hands and unfolded it. He brought the piece of paper up closer to his eyes. He didn't care to look out into the crowd. With an uncomfortable silence, it only grew louder as two names were called out.

"Morgan Tressean and Temper Steel."

Dawn grabbed on to Temp's arm as the soldiers began to take him away to the stage. Across the yard, in the younger area, a girl was screaming as a soldier had her in his arms taking her to the stage as well. The girl didn't let up. Finally, another solider had to restrain her other arm from hitting the soldier as a woman on stage was yelling at her in an apologetic tone and gasping came from her crying form.

"Temper.. Fight for your life. Don't let them.. TEMPER!" She didn't have any more time to speak to him as he was taken away from her. Soldiers kept her from following them. "TEMPER… YOU COME BACK TO ME, YOU HEAR?!"

Temper heard her scream out to him as he being forced to walk. So many things were going through is mind. His father is to blame for this. His father ran out on the family. Because of his father, he knew he was going to die. What sort of punishment could they do to him that was worse than finding out that his father was worse than dirt. Now, he was going to die for his fathers actions. The young girl disappeared through the towns justice center doors and he was taken in as quickly as she was and thrown into a room where she was sitting on the ground. Temp walked over to her.

"You okay?"

"No. Are you?" She looked up with tear stained cheeks. Temp would have guessed she was around fourteen or fifteen. Her mousey brown hair hung over her eyes and concealed a lot of her freckles. She wiped her face. "I'm scared. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Morgan, was it?" She nodded. "We'll fight this thing. We won't go down without a fight. I promise you that. My name is Temp."

…. ….. ….. … …

Another two districts down and 9 more to go. Are you liking it? Hating it? I apologize for the long update. This past week has been horrible for me. Working double shifts and all. But as I promised, a little later than normal, an update with D11 and D10 reaping! Enjoy! - Marree


End file.
